farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Liquid Fertilizer (Farming Simulator 15)
Liquid Fertilizer is one of several types of Fertilizers in Farming Simulator 15. Liquid Fertilizer can be sprayed on a field in order to increase its Crop yield. It is just as effective at this as any other Fertilizer. It is spread by Fertilizer Sprayers such as the AMAZONE UF 1801. Liquid Fertilizer is always available at the large blue tank back at the farmhouse (and possibly at other locations, depending on the map being played on). It costs money to purchase, by the liter. Liquid Fertilizer is unfortunately not a very efficient fertilizer. The required equipment is expensive, as is the Liquid Fertilizer itself, and the equipment is not configured properly at this time to make that cost worthwhile. Therefore, a starting player should probably focus on instead. Description The Liquid Fertilizer is an artificial mixture of chemical compounds containing nitrogen, potassium and phosphate, diluted with a solvent in order to keep it liquid. In theory, this should make it easier to spray a large area with it quickly. Liquid Fertilizer is spread out on a field using a Sprayer. This machine has long arms with hoses running down them, connected to an array of nozzles that spray the liquid down at the ground. In the real world, liquid fertilizer can also be sprayed by aircraft, although this functionality does not exist in the game. Usage Liquid Fertilizers is one of a variety of chemicals that can be used to increase crop yields. To do so, you must first purchase the required equipment: a Liquid Fertilizer Sprayer. In the base game, there is only one piece of equipment that does so, the AMAZONE UF 1801. The only other equipment related to Liquid Fertilizers is an expansion tank that simply increases the capacity of the UF 1801 by an extra 1125 liters. Once a Sprayer is purchased and attached to a tractor, it must be filled with Liquid Fertilizer at the blue tank at the farm. Simply drive the equipped tractor to the tank and initiate the refill. The full sprayer is then towed to the field. This can be done either before or after the field has been cultivated and/or sown. Activating the sprayer, whether or not you are already on the field, will begin draining Fertilizer from the tank, so act quickly. Effectiveness and Economy All four available types of fertilizer are equally effective at increasing crop yields. The only difference between them are their availability, cost, and spreading time. Liquid Fertilizer is not a cheap option, but requires virtually no infrastructure and little equipment. Unfortunately, due to problems and bugs with the base game's content, Liquid Fertilizer does not provide any advantages over , and actually has a few disadvantages - making Solid Fertilizer the preferred option. Every liter of Liquid Fertilizer loaded into a sprayer costs around $3.2. A full AMAZONE UF 1801 tank therefore costs around $6140 (1920 liters). This amount should be enough to fertilize only a small-sized field before it runs out. Note: if a Hired Worker runs out of Liquid Fertilizer while working, he will automatically purchase more Fertilizer without stopping his work, but each liter will cost significantly more. To solve this problem, take the sprayer to be refilled as soon as it runs out of Fertilizer. Liquid Fertilizer Sprayers have a fairly large work area, almost comparable to Solid Fertilizer spreaders. However, the need to spread out two large "arms" in order to spray the field make them less maneuverable and potentially time-consuming. Furthermore, the only sprayer available in the base game enforces a very low speed limit while working. All of these factors make Liquid Fertilizer less time-efficient than Solid Fertilizer. It does not have any real advantages to mitigate this. There may however be mods that provide more efficient sprayers; such mods may potentially make Liquid Fertilizer advantageous. Category:Farming Simulator 15 Fertilizers